102
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Aku tersenyum kala melihatmu meski waktu berlalu, begitu pula kisah kita. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. Au! DLDR! Mark POV. (1k drabble)


**102**

 _Mark x Donghyuck_

 _AU! DLDR!_

 _All Mark POV_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Aku duduk di cafe itu lagi seperti sedia kala. Sendiri, meski kini waktu tengah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Aku duduk di tempat yang sama seperti enam tahun yang sudah berlalu. Menikmati sepoi angin dari satu-satunya tempat yang membukakan pintu untukku sampai fajar datang nanti. Di sebuah atap yang menghadirkan pemandangan kerlip bintang dan lampu jalan, serta berbagai kenangan yang pernah singgah di sini.

Tak ada yang menarik lagi sebenarnya dari tempat ini. Tidak ada lagi gerutuan mengenai hari yang menyebalkan dengan tugas menumpuk ataupun guyonan pada apa yang terjadi di kelas.

Mungkin karena kini aku hanya sendiri.

Tak ada seseorang yang biasa menemaniku di samping 2 linting dari 6 putung rokok yang belum terbakar.

Cangkir kopi yang tersaji pun hanya satu, _bukan dua_. Lagi, tak ada makanan ringan atau _muffin strawberry_ yang menampakkan diri di meja meski setidaknya hanya satu.

Karena aku kini sendiri.

Tanpa seorang yang menemani setelah pulang belajar dari perpustakaan kota dan keluhan akan rasa kantuknya harus mempelajari seluruh perundangan yang ada karena esok ujian akan dilaksanakan.

Lalu seseorang memukul kepalaku ringan. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mengurungkan selinting yang hampir ku bakar dan memeluk sosok yang begitu ku kenal.

Dia Lee Taeyong, teman satu bandku dan seniorku saat di perguruan tinggi, sekaligus pemilik cafe ini. Dia merintisnya dengan sang kekasih sejak tahun pertama mereka. Itulah alasan aku selalu bisa masuk ke sini meski tanda tutup telah terpampang, _dan alasan kenapa dia tahu aku di sini sekarang karena aku menelponnya tadi sore._

"Mengejutkan tahu kau pulang." Katanya. Menggeleng, menolak rokok yang kutawarkan.

"Jaehyun bisa membunuhku jika tahu aku menyesap benda itu lagi."

Aku hanya menangguk.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ baik?"

Taeyong bergumam, "Ya. Dia di Busan sekarang dan masih sama gila kerjanya denganmu. "

Malboroku ku bakar. "Jika dia di sini pasti dia akan datang dan mencincangku segera."

Ku dengar Taeyong tertawa karenanya, "Ayolah. Kau tahu sendiri dia tak bisa marah begitu lama padamu. Lagipula kau sudah mengirimkan kado untuk pernkahan kita beserta ucapan maaf kakumu itu."

"– dan untuk Donghyuck, dia sudah menceritakan bahwa dia yang memaksamu menerima tawaran kembali ke Kanada. Lagipula, dia sudah bahagia dengan calon tunangannya sekarang ini."

Aku menghembuskan asap rokokku. Membuatnya mengepul seperti asap dari penanak nasi otomatis. Mendengus. Lalu mempertemukan ujung tembakau yang terbakar itu ke asbak.

"Kau benar. Mungkin aku harus mengunjunginya juga besok."

"Ya, dia pasti senang melihatmu lagi setelah 6 tahun berlalu."

* * *

.

Aku tak yakin dengan keputusanku, tapi sekarang aku di sini. Di depan pintu dengan nomor 102. Memantapkan diri sebelum menekan bel yang ada.

Sebuah teriakan _"Sebentar!"_ terdengar. Aku gugup. Sungguh. Hawanya bahkan tak lebih menyenangkan dibanding interview pekerjaanku dulu. _Tak lebih menyenangkan dari perjalanan kembali ke Kanada dulu._

Lalu di hadapanku pintu terbuka sedikit. Menampilkan sosok yang benar-benar ku kenal 6 tahun lalu. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya masih terlihat mengantuk tetapi membulat karena terkejut.

Tak lama pintu tersebut ditutup dengan keras. Aku menggigit bibirku. Berpikir apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja atau menunggu barang sekejap.

Aku cemas. Sesekali melirik arlojiku yang terus berputar tanpa memerdulikan pemiliknya. Sampai ketika aku akan berbalik dan pulang, pintu di belakangku kembali terbuka.

Dia kembali. Rambutnya sudah tertata rapi dan piyamanya sudah berganti menjadi kaos lepas berlengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut, _namun dia belum memersilahkanku masuk, masih menatapku dari atas ke bawah seolah aku ini makhluk dari planet lain._

"Err...Hi?" Ucapku, dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat. Demi apapun! Ini situasi tercanggung yang pernah ku hadapi seumur hidup. Terlebih dia masih menatapku tanpa suara.

"Hey, Donghyuck- _ah_. Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di sini tanpa memersilahkanku masuk atau kau ingin aku pulang saja?" Tanyaku langsung.

Dia menggeleng keras. Lalu tangannya terulur dan menarikku masuk. Membawaku ke sofa putih di ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan satu-satunya televisi layar datar di sana.

Kami masih berdiri dan kini saling berhadapan. Aku tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kalau ini membuatmu tak nyaman, aku akan pulang. Hanya saja tadi malam Taeyong- _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk melihatmu barang sebentar."

Aku mengusak ujung kepalanya, bersiap berbalik dan keluar.

Dia menarikku lagi.

"Tidak! Maaf! Aku...hanya tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sungguh. Aku...kaget? Aku tak menyangka _Hyung_ akan...pulang." Dia mengakhirinya dengan lirih. Membuatku kembali merusak tatanan rambutnya.

Aku merentangkan tanganku, tersenyum dari ujung ke ujung. "Pelukan selamat datang?"

– _dan dia melesak, memeluk pinggangku begitu erat._

* * *

.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Tingginya pun tak banyak bertambah, tidak sepertiku, sehingga kini kami sedikit memiliki _gap_ tinggi antara satu sama lain. Dia masih cantik, _atau bahkan mungkin jauh lebih cantik dari sebelumnya._ Matanya masih bulat, bibirnya masih penuh, pipinya sedikit lebih tirus, dan rambutnya masih selembut dulu.

– _pun dia masih membuat jantungku berdebar begitu kencang._

Kami berbicara mengenai banyak hal, meski kebanyakan mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi selama 6 tahun di sini dan yang ku lewatkan selama ini. Tentang teman-teman kami dan kisah-kisah yang hanya aku lihat lewat pesan yang tak pernah sempat ku balas karena kesibukanku.

"...dan berapa lama _Hyung_ akan tinggal di sini?"

Aku tersentak. Lalu tersenyum, "Besok aku harus pulang karena aku hanya dapat libur satu minggu."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal minggu depan pesta pertunanganku."

Dia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Lalu bercerita mengenai hal-hal lain yang hanya sekata dua kata masuk ke telingaku. Hatiku sakit. Iya. Tapi aku bisa apa? Lagipula tak mendapatkannya adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku buat. Aku meninggalkannya demi mengejar karir impianku, _menuruti perkataannya setelah kita berdebat semalaman di cafe milik Taeyong._ Lalu perbedaan waktu dan kesibukan kami semakin mengacaukan segalanya, yang diikuti dengan dia yang menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengisi kehidupannya dengan baik, selalu ada untuknya, dan memberinya segala cinta yang memang pantas untuk dia terima.

"Donghyuck- _ah_..."

Dia berhenti berbicara, menatapku dengan tepat.

Aku mengusap kepalanya kembali entah untuk keberapa kalinya, sebelum berdiri. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada yang harus ku lakukan."

Sinar matanya surut. Demi apapun, dia benar-benar menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang akan ditinggalkan tuannya saat ini. Membuatku tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Ayolah. Kau bisa mengantarku ke bandara besok, bagaimana?" Lalu aku seperti melihat telinga imaginernya yang naik.

Dia mengangguk. Mengantarku ke pintu depan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jeno jika dia sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, _okay?_ Dan waktumu kurang dari 24 jam untuk memikirkan kado pertunangan apa yang kau minta dariku sebelum aku berangkat besok." Candaku ketika kakiku sudah keluar dari batas rumahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis. Berjinjit kecil kemudian mengecup pipiku singkat.

"Pasti. Besok akan ku ajak Jeno untuk mengantarmu ke bandara."

Aku tersenyum. Berbalik dan melambaikan tanganku yang terangkat. Berucap sampai jumpa setelahnya.

– _dan dada kiriku kembali berdegup tak waras._

* * *

.

.

* * *

a/n: halohaaa~~ ku kembali karena saya bingung mau nulis proposal skripsi gimana jadi bikin fic angst gini hoho /digaplok

btw fic ini terinspirasi oleh lagunya **The 1975 _judulnya 102_** yang sumpah keren abis dan nyesek.

oiya, PO Anasir MarkHyuck Unofficial Fanbook masih dibuka sampai tanggal 4 bagi yang berminat~

dan sumpah berkah banget dream show kali ini meski saya nangis waktu dengerin hyuck nyayi purpose /iya saya maso, sini gelut yg ga terima/ dan walaupun nyesek tahu keukeu bakal lulus 30 hari lagi.

tapi yah... semoga 7d beneran jadi unit tetap :"

kibar bendera markhyuck~~


End file.
